


Hellraiser

by jiscake



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: After the downfall of DedSec, Wrench is thinking about leaving San Francisco and Marcus is weirdly calm about it.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hellraiser

No one would have believed that DedSec would actually meet their downfall after taking down Blume. The citizens of San Francisco treated them like the new kings of the city and glory followed their members everywhere. Especially the core members - Marcus, Wrench, Sitara, and Josh, Horatio as well. Everyone around the world heard the news, from Tokyo to London. No hacktivist group has ever done anything this big before and they knew they secured a place for themselves in history.  
But the problem happened. Even though the FBI conscientiously investigated everything Blume has ever done, what DedSec did was also unforgivable. Corporate espionage, hacking and committing numerous felonies, just to name a few. Not to mention all that shit Wrench blew up and all the walls Sitara decorated - or vandalized - with her graffiti. After putting an end to Blume’s crimes, they moved onto the hacker groups. DedSec, mostly. 

In the beginning, it was just useless exchanges between them. DedSec wouldn’t give up identities and names, and the FBI wouldn’t leave them alone until they do. Sounds like an endless game without a winner, right? Until one of the opponents is fed up.  
The Feds started naming names, people, and identities. Soon enough the city was full of stories about illegally abducted DedSec members who just vanished off the surface of the Earth. At first, many people thought of it as nothing. After all, it would sound fucking ridiculous - the FBI kidnapping hackers and secretly murdering them or deleting their identities? Sounds like a joke, but Wrench believed in it. Many years ago, he was also one of these people but he was released with a warning - and without a mask. That memory left deep scars in the man, things he may never forget. DedSec was everything to him and they knew it, especially Marcus.  
After the Blume incident, they spent more and more time together. These sessions mostly consisted of getting high and binge-watching Jimmy Siska movies, yet they still enjoyed doing it. Soon enough, their friendship turned into a relationship. Some weeks later, Wrench willingly took off his mask which never really happened before. It was such an essential part of the man, that Marcus took it as the sign of his deepest trust in him.

Not only did their relationship develop over time, but the conflict between DedSec and the FBI degenerated over time. They wouldn’t let the hackers get back their long lost friends and the activists wouldn’t give up on them. It all led to rioting. San Francisco’s once beautiful and peaceful streets were turned into a violent, burning mess. Now it wasn’t just cyberwar, it seemed to turn into a real war, real quick. There was no turning back now.  
DedSec has lost both wars and that led to forced disbandment. They knew that this wasn’t the end of their community but it felt like one. Soon enough, all the names from the servers disappeared. Josh was sitting in front of his computer with his usual expression on, secretly transferring data to other DedSec groups all around the world. A little sparkle of sadness lit up in his eyes as he finished the transfer and started deleting it. The FBI has detained all the phones with the DedSec app on it, so all their power was gone. The San Francisco DedSec came to an end. 

It was now around one in the morning and the hackerspace was empty, except for one person. Wrench always lurked around because he kinda had nowhere else to go. Of course, his garage was his and his only, but it often felt lifeless and empty. The hackerspace was full of good memories and even if it was quiet, the male could still hear the sound of the keyboard, Marcus and Sitara arguing, and a corny Jimmy movie in the background. Even if it wasn’t the same, it was still better to stay here. He was laying on the old, worn-out couch as he lit a cigarette. The mask rested on the little coffee table, the emoticons slowly changing on it. He wasn’t worried about anyone turning up this late, so he took it off.

Although the old vibe of the small space could still be felt, it left a bittersweet aftertaste in Wrench’s mouth, knowing it would never be the same again.  
Actually, everything was gonna be much different.  
He fell in love with San Francisco because of the vibe DedSec gave to it. Now, that it was gone, nothing would tie him here, except for Marcus. He loved the man, he really did but he also wanted to leave this city. The hacker group was his family and without them, he felt lonely. No matter how much he talked with his lover, no matter how many times a week they called each other with Sitara, it wasn’t the same. Now he wouldn’t smile at the DedSec graffiti in public and wouldn’t see a person in a DedSec hoodie, because they were gone.  
The San Francisco DedSec didn’t exist now. 

He was thinking about moving to London. Lots of new people, riots all over the place and their group was thriving. Not to mention that he always had some kind of secret admiration for the city, way before it was ruined. The first time he talked about it with Marcus, it was… weird.  
The black man was weirdly calm about it. He just agreed with everything Wrench said and that left a bitter taste in the other man’s mouth. After all, he was sure Marcus wasn’t happy about him wanting to leave the city, especially knowing that Marcus wouldn’t go. He was content with living in a city without DedSec, but Wrench just wasn’t built like that. He needed his home, his family. 

Both of them knew Wrench would eventually leave, but neither of them was prepared for them suddenly bumping each other at the empty hackerspace. Wrench was just silently packing his things and the younger male just walked in on that. 

“I would ask if you are really planning on leaving, but I damn well know the answer to that.” Marcus noticed in a joking manner as he cut the distance between them. The silver-haired male just looked at his lover, as he shrugged. 

“Hell, you know how I am. Trouble attracts me, it’s not my fault,” he said, as he stood up from the guitar case. Wrench didn’t have many things to pack, but if he were to take one thing with him, it would be his guitar. It just carried too many good memories he couldn’t let go of.  
Seconds of silence settled between them, but Marcus quickly broke it. 

“I would also tell you to take care of yourself, but I really do know you. On your first day in London, you’re probably gonna blow up the Big Bang, steal a car and commit arson, while you’re at it.” he let out a laugh, as he sat down on the couch. The lanky man nodded in agreement, with a small smile resting on his lips. 

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

A couple of seconds later Wrench threw himself down next to Marcus, snuggling closer to him. The younger male just casually put his arm around his boyfriend, like this is how it was always meant to be. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, nor suffocating which was unusual for them. Neither of the men could stand not having any background noises, but now it felt just right. Wrench laid his head on Marcus’s shoulder as he was caressing his thigh through the fabric of his jeans. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” is all he said, avoiding eye contact. Everyone who knew Wrench knew, that the male hated verbally expressing his feelings. He was a man of action, not words. Like talking a bullet for Marcus, as an example. Neither of them would ever forget that night when the riots got so violent, the cops pulled out their guns. One of them aimed at Marcus, and Wrench quickly took notice of it, so he did what felt right - protected him. A couple of seconds later the silver-haired male was bleeding out on the asphalt of the street, with a bullet in his side. 

“Yeah, me too,” Marcus replied as he gently took Wrench’s jaw in his hand to make their eyes meet. They both just leaned into the comfortableness of the kiss “but I know you wanna go, and I don’t wanna be the one holding you back. I know DedSec’s your family and you wanna be wherever they are.” he finished his train of thoughts as he was trying to catch Wrench’s ocean blue gaze.

The older male didn’t really like making eye contact after a kiss, it just felt too intimate and this moment was already almost crossing his boundaries. 

“Could you do one thing for me?” Marcus asked as he lifted Wrench’s jaw, gently forcing eye contact. Finally, their gazes met and the younger male felt his heart melting by those pretty, light blue eyes. The silver-haired just lifted his eyebrows up, inaudibly asking him, ‘what?’ “Raise hell in London for me, you son of a bitch.” he said, the end of his sentence turning into a small laugh.

Wrench couldn’t help it, he also had to let out a chuckle. He was so grateful to have a man like Marcus in his life. Even though the goodbye was gonna be bittersweet, he didn’t want to think about it just now. All that mattered now was the bittersweet happiness in their hearts and the sweetness of their lips melting into one.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!  
> oh my LORD everyone, the moment I saw that Wrench's gonna be in Watch Dogs Legion i KNEW I had to write something mentioning it. i am SO hyped for Legion, oh my god, it's gonna be an amazing game (and even better now that my boy is in it!!)  
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story : )  
> also just a notice, my watch dogs stories aren't related to each other until I specifically state it! please keep this in mind, thank you <3  
> I'm also very tired as I'm writing this little ending note, I'll check for spelling and all kinds of errors tomorrow, I'm way too exhausted now hehe  
> thanks for reading, stay safe and healthy as usual!!  
> love,  
> \- jiscake <3


End file.
